1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus and a measuring method which execute measurement processing based on image data obtained by imaging a subject by an endoscope.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-172175, filed Jul. 23, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial endoscope apparatuses are used for the observation and inspection of damage or corrosion to the insides of boilers, turbines, engines, pipes, etc. Additionally, there is an endoscope apparatus including a function to measure length, area, etc. according to the principle of triangulation based on a measurement point designated on an image picked up by an endoscope. Additionally, in this endoscope apparatus, various observation objects can be observed and inspected. Therefore, two or more kinds of optical adapters are prepared, and the distal end of the endoscope is adapted to be replaceable.
As the above optical adapters, there is a stereo optical adapter capable of forming two subject images about the same subject. The length, area, etc. of the subject can be measured by using the stereo optical adapter, and obtaining the three-dimensional spatial coordinates of a subject by using the principle of triangulation based on the coordinates of distance calculating points of the right and left optical systems when subject images are captured by the right and left systems.
FIGS. 27 and 28 show a screen (hereinafter referred to as a display screen) displayed by a display device of an endoscope apparatus. FIGS. 27 and 28 are examples of the display screen when the distance between two points is measured (the measurement of the distance between the two points). A left image 910a and a right image 910b corresponding to right and left subject images captured by the stereo optical adapter are displayed on a display screen 900 shown in FIG. 27.
Additionally, cursors 920a and 920b for designating measurement points showing measurement positions are displayed on the display screen 900. A user is able to input a movement instruction of the cursor 920a to the endoscope apparatus, thereby moving the cursors 920a and 920b within the display screen 900.
The display position of the cursor 920a is set based on an instruction input to the endoscope apparatus by the user. When the cursor 920a is set within the left image 910a, the matching process of calculating the position of a corresponding point on the right image 910b corresponding to the display position of the cursor 920a is executed.
The position of the corresponding point becomes the display position of the cursor 920b. Additionally, an image obtained by enlarging a region around the cursor 920a is displayed on a zoom window 930a, and an image obtained by enlarging a region around the cursor 920b is displayed on a zoom window 930b. Similarly, an endoscope apparatus which displays a screen (enlarged screen) obtained by enlarging a region around the display position of a cursor is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007-165306.
When the user moves the cursor 920a to a desired position, and inputs an instruction which fixes measurement points, as in FIG. 28, fixed measurement points 940a and 940b are displayed along with cursors 920a and 920b. After a plurality of measurement points is set, a subject is measured based on the positions of the measurement points.
If a measurement point is set in the region where the zoom window 930a is displayed, the cursor 920a overlaps the zoom window 930a. Therefore, setting the measurement point becomes difficult.
As content related to this, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007-165306 discloses that the enlarged screen does not hinder the cursor.